trapped
by aaunderdog
Summary: pg13 for language two kids caught in another dimension, one chapter for now, please r & r.
1. Default Chapter

Trapped  
  
Chapter one - Brendan "Hey, homo! Get the hell over here!" Yea, that's me. No unfortunately, I am not exactly the one who has the colorful language. No, I am the fag. Well, I'm not really a fag, but.. Well, you get the point. Anyway, I turned around and saw one of the biggest idiots in all of Lakeview High, Ben White. Now, Ben may be stupid, but what this guy doesn't have in brains, he really makes up in size. I mean, this kid is huge, anyway, that's not really the point, the point is that I now have to try to find a way to keep my underwear from being stretched over the top of my head by a guy that looks like a scientific experiment gone wrong.  
"The trash can was just telling me that you two have a date planned, you wouldn't want to be late, now would you"  
"Now, what did I tell you about missing your medication, as stupid as you may be, inanimate objects are not supposed to be talking to you." Now, it probably isn't a very good idea to be insulting him, but like I said, he is really dumb, it will take about ten minutes to realize that I just insulted him, so in the mean time, I run. Ok, now that I have the chance, I can introduce myself. My name is Brendan Cambell. I guess I am a nerd. I mean, I am in the band, and I do hang out in the science wing any chance I get. As a matter of fact, that is where I am heading to right know. I strolled through the familiar hallways and into the room I have adopted as my lab. I could smell the sulfur from my latest experiment.  
I walked over to the table. I set my backpack on the table and pulled out my calculator.  
"Ahh shit. This is not what I need right now. Really, I don't." My calculator had found its way to the bottom of my bag and had the whole screen crushed in by the corner of my math book. I picked up the phone on the table and dialed. I jumped when it rang right behind me.  
"Crap, I almost had you too!" I turned and faced my best friend, Chug, (Well, her real name is Victoria, I no one has called her that for years) stumbling over a stack of paint cans.  
"Whatever, you never even sort of had me." Truth be told, she would have scared the hell out of me, but I would never tell her that. "How is it a again that your room got stuck with all of those stupid construction workers crap, I mean, look at this, scrap, paint, tools. You should write to the school board." I smiled; Chug has been my best friend since first grade. She lives right next door and we have shared everything together.  
"So, mister winner of the science fair for the past five years, what is the project for today? Monkey brains? Chimp skull?" She asked.  
"No, today, we find the twenty third dimension."  
"The twenty third, huh?" she asked, "What happened to dimensions four through twenty two?"  
"Couldn't get them to work. That's not the point."  
"So, how do we find the twenty third dimension?" Chug asked with a smile.  
"Well," I said, "we first need to sacrifice a virgin, but I cant use you, so,"  
"What? You know, I'm a virgin," Chug said.  
"Oh, then you are volunteering?"  
"Very funny, what do we really have to do?"  
"Well, I've already done all of the hard work and equations, all I need to do now is find something kind of large, a closed figure, that doesn't conduct electricity."  
"Um, like a door frame?"  
"Yea, that could work, if you could just pull one out of your ass, that would be great."  
"I can do better then that, I can drag one over here from over there." I looked to where she was pointing, a stack of door frames were stacked against the wall, left over from the construction workers.  
"Chug, did I ever tell you I loved you?"  
"Every day when I save your ass." The two of us dragged the large door frame over to my table. I fit a stand to the bottom in order to hold it. Then, I proceeded to hook up a complex set of wires up between the frame and my laptop.  
"Uhhh, that should be it," said with uncertainty.  
"Let's hit it then," Chug said. I typed in the start sequence on my computer. The two of stepped back from the frame and stared at it.  
"Damn, another failure," I said  
"No, look!" I looked up and there, a small bead dropped from the center of the door frame. The small droplet hovered for a second, then, suddenly, small webs started sprouting from the sides of the bead. The webs started melting together until the whole inside of the door frame was filled with an odd, silver, translucent goo. For that small moment, I was actually happy that I created this portal. But that's when all hell broke lose. There was a small beeping on my computer.  
"Shit, Ben alert!" I said  
"Huh?" Chug looked at me with a confused look on her face.  
"I planted a tracker on Ben last week, just in case, and he is now heading this way, and I don't think it is for help with is homework."  
"All right, you have to hide."  
"Where?" I asked.  
"In there," said Chug, pointing to the door frame.  
"No way, you can't just jump in there, you don't know what could be in there," I protested.  
"Don't be a baby, lets go!" With that, Chug pushed me hard in the back, causing me to stumble over wires along the ground. I grabbed Chug by the arm, and we both fell forward, right into the portal. 


	2. Chug

Chapter 2-Chug  
  
First thing I noticed when we went through the portal was that we were falling. Just after I noticed we were falling, I noticed that we were going to land in a really big tree.  
"Ow! That freakin' hurt!" I said when I hit. Then Brendan hit. He made a loud "umph" sound and we laid in the tree for a second. Then the tree started tipping.  
"Oh, shit-beans" I heard Brendan say. When the tree finally landed, we rolled for a little bit and I got up.  
"You ok?" I asked. I helped Brendan up and we dusted ourselves off.  
"I guess we are back in Kansas again, Toto," I said, "I mean, look at all of these cows!" I looked up and saw Brendan glaring at me.  
"Oh, come on, it was either that or get the shit beat out of you," I said  
"That's good, because I can see how being in the TWENTY THIRD DIMENSION is a lot better!" Brendan yelled.  
"Yea, I can see your point there."  
"Man, you really are a fuck-tard!"  
"What the hell is I fuck-tard?" We both started laughing.  
"Well, I guess it can't be that bad," Brendan said, "at least I'm here with you, you fuck-tard" I smiled at him.  
"Halt! Put your hands above your heads!" I turned around with my hands in the air. Then I saw who was giving the orders. It was a shorter man dressed in full armor sitting on a horse. Now when I say armor, I mean full suit of armor, like one you would see in a big mansion. There was another man dressed the same way, sitting on another horse behind him. Behind the two men was a large horse drawn cart, which was stuck because the tree we had landed on fell on the road, not letting the large cart pass. After surveying the men and cart, I stood there and then just started laughing.  
"Doest thou mock me?" the first man asked. Brendan nudged me hard in the ribs and I brought my laughter down to a snicker.  
"Kind sir, we mock only because it is our job, you see, we are jesters. Please, what is the name of your lord, for we wish to be a member of his court," Brendan cut in.  
"Oh, uhhh, right, yea, we are jesters." I said uncertainly.  
"Ha, you will never be a member of Lord Ramathaim's court, for you are a traitor of this land!" the short man jumped off of his horse and came toward me. Grabbing me roughly by the arm, He picked me up and tossed me into the cart. I tried to fight but he was too strong. A couple seconds later, Brendan landed next to me. I door to the cart was slammed, and we started moving. I looked around me and saw a large pile of swords and daggers in the back of the cart.  
"They aren't too bright, are they?" I asked, "We can just cut out way out of here, this thing is made of wood!"  
"No, look," Brendan said, jabbing a dagger into the bottom of the cart,"the whole thing is metal lined, so it's protected from flaming arrows.  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
"I did a report on knights in the fourth grade."  
"And you remember any of it? Man, kid, you have no life." I smiled at him," Ok, how do we get out of here then?"  
"Well, empty your pockets." I proceeded to do so.  
"This is sad, all we have is a miniature Swiss Army knife, $22.43, and a few library and bank cards. Great, this is just peachy." I said  
"Well, I its not my fault, I left my get out of a twenty third dimension cart kit in my other pants." I crawled over to the cart door. I looked down at the lock.  
"We're in luck, they are dumb! It's only a cheap wooden latch on the door, I we just give it a good kick," I laid on my back, and kicked at the door with all of my strength. I heard a crack, but the lock held.  
"Here, give me a hand. Or a foot. Just help." I said he laid down next to me.  
"Ok, on three. One, two" I started  
"Wait, on three, or three and then go?"  
"On three, it's always faster to go on three." I said, "Ok, one, two, three." The two of us kicked and the door went flying.  
"Here, take this!" Brendan said, handing me a small dagger. I strapped it to the inside of my leg. I picked up a piece of the door and looked at Brendan.  
"I have an idea," I said. I climbed up onto the top of the cart, the wind blowing my hair all over my face. I looked over to the short man on the horse, riding next to us, totally oblivious to everything. I crouched and jumped, landing on the horse, behind the knight. He definitely noticed that. But before he even had a chance to do anything, I had ripped of his helmet, and slammed the wood chunk on his head, knocking him out. I pushed him off the horse and grabbed the rains and steered the horse to the back of the cart. Brendan jumped on behind me and I slowed the horse, letting the cart and horsemen ride off into the horizon.  
"Now are you glad your mom made you take riding lessons?" Brendan asked me.  
"You have no idea," I said, grinning. My heart had never beat so quickly; I could hear it pounding away in my chest.  
"Wow, that was fun!" I said.  
"I say we go the other way, away from the knights that really don't like us anymore." Brendan said.  
"Yea, I'm going to have to agree with you there," I said, turning the horse around. We cantered off. We were riding for a while, when we reached a fork in the road.  
"Uhhh, what do we do? Left, right, or strait?" Brendan asked.  
"Some quick scientific research." I picked up a small pebble and dropped it on a larger rock. The rock bounced left.  
"Ok, we go in the middle."  
"Huh? What was the whole rock thing then?" Brendan asked, confused.  
"I dunno, I didn't feel like going to the left."  
"Whatever, lets go." I got back on the horse and we started off at a slow trot. It wasn't long after that we heard another voice.  
"Halt, who goes there?"  
"Uhhh," I whined, "not again." 


End file.
